Another Hero?
by Queen S of Randomness 016
Summary: AD:JLDP crossover COMPLETE! Danny & Jake team up to defeat Vlad Plasmius & the Hunts clan! full summary in chappy 1!
1. Danny Fenton

Sup evry1! I've decided 2 create a fanfic 4 AD:JL! I'm not gonna promise u that it will b great…but I think it will b pretty good…this is my 1st fanfic so b nice.

**Summary**- This is a crossover between DP and AD:JL…What would happen if Danny Fenton, his family (Jazz, Jack (dad), and Maddie (mom)) and Danny's friends (Sam Manson) and Tucker Foley) came to visit the NYC? Read and find out!

Chapter 1- Danny Fenton...

It was a wonderful day in Amity Park. Everything was going pretty well for Danny Fenton, he was hangin' out at the park with his friends Sam Manson and Tucker Foley. At least it was until a ghost attacked. Did I forget to mention that Danny was half ghost? When his ghost sense kicked in, he turned into his alter ego Danny Phantom (or as everyone in Amity Park called and known him as, "Inviso-bill"). The ghost just happen to be Skulker, the Ghost Zone's greatest ghost hunter.

**(A/N: I'm not really gonna include the fight scene here so I'll just tell you that Danny tried to defeat Skulker once again but Skulker got away)**

"I can't believe he got away again!" Danny said with a bit of annoyance **(sp?)** in his voice.After that was said, he checked his watch. "Oh man, I gotta get home. With that, Danny, Sam, and Tuck all got on their scooters and rode back to Danny's house.

(At Danny's house)

Danny, Sam, and Tucker get to Danny's house just to be greeted by Danny's mom (Maddie), dad (Jack), and his sister, Jazz. His dad was the one to speak. "Hey Danny! We're all going to New York City!" Danny had replied, "This isn't for a vacation, is it?" His mom spoke next, "No, it isn't.We're going to New York because there's a ghost hunter's convention there and your father and I had just got the flyers." Jazz spoke next, "Wait a minute, you both told me that we were going to New York for vacation!" Her father had replied, "I know, but it was the only way that you would come with us. Besides, this is like a vacation for you and Danny." Danny had asked his parents, "Since we'regoing to New York, do you think Sam and Tucker could come with us so I'm not bored to death?" Sam and Tucker had beenat the Fenton residence through the whole conversation, but had been silent the whole time. Jack had just replied, "I guess it would be okay. This way you'll have some company while your mother and I are at the convention." Jazz had spoken again, "So when are we leaving?" Maddie had replied to this question, "Tomorrow at noon, so all of you are to be ready by then."

(The next day (noon))

The Fentons, Sam and Tucker all boarded the Fenton R/V ready to head to New York City. The R/V pulled away from the driveway and they were all on their way to New York.

**(A/N: I'm gonna stop here because I'm writing this all at the top of my head and I also think thisis a pretty good cliffehanger. Please review and please be nice because this is my first fanfic. (Constructive critisism welcome) (NO FLAMES!))**


	2. Jake Long

Hi evry1! Here's chapter 2 (finally) I was busy so I couldn't update. I had friends over all week and I was at Six Flags New England (with my church junior high youth group) yesterday (I left my house at 6:30 A.M. and I didn't get home until 8:00 P.M. and I was way too tired to update)…but b4 I start I want 2 thank my reviewers (they are: Destinyguy678, Princess, kIrEgIrL, silversilk-89, sirka, shepyt, IndependentGirl, and YFWE) Thax a lot u guyz…all of u r the reason I'm updating (I don't want 2 keep u waiting too long)…I also 4got 2 put this in the last chapter…

**_Disclaimer-_** I own NOTHING! I wish I owned AD:JL and DP but sadly I don't.

With all that out of the way…On with the story! ENJOY!

Chapter 2 – Jake Long...

Jake Long is an ordinary 13-year-old American boy. He lives in the NYC, he goes to Millard Fillmore Middle School, he has two great friends (Trixie and Spud), he has a loving family (mom, dad, Haley, grandpa) and let's not forget about grandpa's dog (Fu Dog) who…wait, that's not normal for a dog. Dogs can't talk. Anyways, where was I? Oh yeah! Jake is a normal boy. Well, not completely normal. Jake has something that most people don't. He has dragon powers.

Trixie and Spud now know about Jake's dragon powers. **(A/N: Remember the episode "Mr. Rotwood's Theory?")** He was currently fighting the hunts clan. **(A/N: Once again, I'm not gonna describe the fight scene. I will describe a couple fight scenes in later chapters (one will be Danny's fight with a ghost and another will be Jake's fight with the hunts clan). I'll tell u that the hunts clan got away)**

"I can't believe they got away again!" Jake's grandfather had replied, "We will defeat them someday. But right now, we need to get home." With that, Jake, his grandfather, and Fu Dog all headed home.

**Okay chapter 2 is done! Please review. And plz be nice. This is my 1st fanfic. Constructive Criticism Welcome. (NO FLAMES!) **


	3. Meeting

**_Hey evry1! I'm finally updating! (YAY!) chapter 3 is now here! (DOUBLE YAY!) thanx 2 all my reviewers. Sorry it took sooo long 2 update. (Really busy lately.) I volunteered 2 b an LDP (which stands 4 Leadership Development Program) thu Greendale Y._**

**_Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING! U HEAR ME! NOTHING! I wish I owned AD:JL and/or DP…but I DON'T!_**

**Chapter 3 – Meeting**

Danny and company finally got to the Big Apple. They got there the next day at 8:00 A.M. They checked in and are in their hotel room just relaxing. Danny, Sam, and Tucker stand up. Danny speaks. "We're going for a walk." Jack replies, "okay be back by lunchtime." Danny, Sam, and Tuck walk out of the building.

Jake, Trixie, and Spud are at the skate park shredding on the half pipe. They've been there for an hour and Trixie was starting to get a little tired of being there for so long. "Yo, I wanna go do something else." Jake replies, "Yeah me too. Yo, what time is it?" Spud answers the question. "It's about 8:00. Why do you ask?" "Oh man! I gotta go! I'm gonna be late again!" Trixie replies to this, "Late for what?" "I told my grandpa that I would be at his shop at 8:05! I gotta run! See you guys later!" With that, Jake runs off to his grandfather's shop.

Danny, Sam, and Tuck are walking when they see someone running toward them. He got closer and closer and then he accidentally runs right into them. He had black hair, a red shirt on, and blue jean shorts on. "Oh man I am so sorry. You see I was in such a hurry to get somewhere and –" He was cut off by Danny, "Whoa, it's okay. My friends and I were just taking a walk. You see, we're just visiting here from Amity Park. I'm Danny Fenton, and these are my friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley." Jake replied, "Nice to meet all of you. I'm Jake Long and my friends are at the skate park right now while I'm on my way to work at my grandfather's shop." Danny replied, "Well, we won't hold you back then. See you later Jake." Jake starts to skateboard away and replies, "Right back at ya Danny."

**Well, there's chapter 3 for y'all! Hope everyone liked it. Please review. BE NICE! NO FLAMES! (constructive criticism welcome)**


	4. Suspicions Part 1

_**Hey every1! I'm Back! I want to thank all of my reviewers! U all had great ideas! Well, here's the next chapter! I also decided to go with Invisabellephantom came up with. I loved all of the ideas I got, but I could only think of one thing. (And I wanted to keep you guys in suspense for a little while.) Just to let you know, since I had seen the TV Movie ("Danny Phantom: Reign Storm"), this takes place after that. **_

_**Disclaimer- I OWN ONLY 1 THING! AND THAT 1 THING IS THE PLOT!**_

_Chapter 5- Suspicions…(Part 1) _

Danny and his friends were still enjoying their day out while they could. During their walk, they pass by an antique shop. Sam had dragged them in to see what items they sold. The antique shop was coincidentally **_(sp?)_** the shop that belongs to Jakes grandfather that Jake had mentioned earlier that day when he had ran into them. Jake was at the counter looking down at something on the ground. He then looked up and saw them browsing. "Hey Danny. What's up?" Danny looked in Jake's direction and then responded, "Hey Jake. Nothing much. Sam just dragged us in here." All of a sudden, they heard a voice coming from the back room. "Jake, are those customers out there?" Jake had responded, "They're just browsing grandpa." Danny walked over to the counter. "So this is your grandpa's shop you had told us about a few hours ago?" Jake answered, "Yeah. It is. But I can leave in about five minutes. Hey, Danny, do you and your friends want to head over to my house for a bit? I can call my mom and ask." Danny had answered the question before Sam or Tuck could say anything. "Sure. I just have to call my parents and ask if it's alright with your mom." The last five minutes of Jake's shift were up and Jake dialed his home number and his younger sister, Haley had picked up.

**(italics mean that the person on the other line is talking) **

"_Hello?"_

"Hi Haley, is mom there?"

"_Yeah, she's here. I'll go get her."_ _(You then hear her yell, "Mom, Jake's on the phone!)_

"Hi mom. I made a few friends about a few hours ago. Can they come over along with Trixie and Spud?"

"_Sure."_

"Okay. Bye mom. I'll see you soon."

"Bye Jake"

Danny is about to call his parents at the hotel when his ghost sense went off. A few minutes later, little pixie flew by. The pixie flew over to Jake and gave him a tiny envelope. "Jake, I gotta go back to the hotel and ask 'cause I forgot my cell phone in my suitcase." That was the excuse Danny used to run off and go ghost into his alter ego, "Danny Phantom". Jake is about to open the envelope. "Okay. I'll meet you guys back here."

After Jake said that, and after Danny, Sam, and Tuck left, Trixie and Spud showed up. "Yo Jake. Who were they?" Jake turned around. "Those were a few new friends I had made on the way to my grandpa's shop. They're gonna be over at my house when they get back from getting Danny's cell phone from his suitcase." Trixie had a response to this. "Aren't you worried that they'll find out about your secret?" Jake thought for a minute. As he was thinking, he thought he saw something. He used his "eye of the dragon" to see what was going on. He saw two ghosts fighting. By the looks of it, the one in the black and white jumpsuit and the white hair was winning. Then Jake spoke. "No. I'm not." Both Trixie and Spud looked confused, but Spud spoke. "What do you mean you're not worried?" Jake used "eye of the dragon" again, and saw Sam and Tucker looking up at the fight.

The Jake said, "I'm not worried because I have a feeling that I'm not the only one keeping a secret."

Well, there's Chapter 5 for u! I hope you liked it! (I also hope it was long enough)

_**Anywayz…plz review…NO FLAMES!…CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM WELCOME!**_


	5. Suspicions Part 2

_**Hey every1! I'm Back with chapter 6! I want to thank all of my reviewers! And to all that asked about Rose…She's kinda in this chapter…(her real name isn't used)…if you've seen the episode "Ski Trip", then you know what I mean. (I want to remind you this takes place after "Danny Phantom: Reign Storm")**_

_**Disclaimer- IF I OWNED AD:JL or DP THIS PLOT WOULD BE AN EPISODE OF DP and/or AD:JL!**_

_Chapter 5- Suspicions…(Part 2) _

Danny was fighting Skulker (and he was really kicking his butt) when Skulker decided to retreat. When Skulker turned around to leave, two people in masks came. One of them had a green mask that looked like a ninja mask. The other had a mask that looked like an open dragon skull. The one that spoke was obviously a girl. She had blue eyes and long blond hair in a long braid. "Tell us who you are and what you're doing here." She had said to Danny (who was still in ghost mode). The Halfa replied, "You can call me –" Before he could finish his sentence, Skulker cut him off by catching Danny off guard by punching him. He then turned to the two people in masks and asked, "Who are you?" The one in the open-dragon-skull mask had answered the question. "We are the huntsclan. I am the huntsmaster, and this is huntsgirl. We hunt magical creatures." Skulker looked angry, but replied anyway. "I am Skulker. I am the greatest ghost hunter in the Ghost Zone. And I hunt ghosts that are rare and unique like this one here." He had pointed towards Danny, who was still in ghost mode (waiting for the perfect time to leave and hide so he can turn back into Danny Fenton). The huntsmaster looked at Skulker and said, "This ghost is rare and unique? He looks like an ordinary ghost." Danny looked to the ground at Sam and Tuckerand all three friends just shrugged.

Skulker replied to the huntsmaster's statement. "Yes, he is. He's half a boy and half a ghost. I have a place reserved on my wall for the ghost boy's pelt." Sam and Tucker, who were standing on the ground heard this. Sam just says to Tucker, "I still find that gross." Tucker agreed.

SKIP TO JAKE………

Jake was still waiting for Danny, Sam, and Tucker to return, except this time Trixie and Spud were with him. Jake was the first to speak. "How long does it take to ask a parent to go over someone's house?" Before his question could be answered, a tiny mail-carrying pixie showed up with one of those tiny envelopes for Jake. Jake paid the pixie and it went away. He opened the envelope and his grandpa's head (surrounded by a white cloud) popped out of the envelope and said, "Jake, the Orb of Melorphishas been stolen. You must retrieve it." Jake threw the now-empty envelope away and got ready to go get the orb. "Dragon up!" Jake turned into his alter ego, the American Dragon. "Trixie, Spud, I'm gonna fly around to see if I find anything. Try and keep up if you can."

BACK TO DANNY………

Danny was easily kicking the huntsclans' butts, but was having a little bit of a hard time with Skulker. Huntsgirl stopped and said, "Huntsmaster, we must leave. The American Dragon is on his way." The huntsmaster took out a glowing, dark orb and said, "think fast, ghost boy." With that, he threw the orb at Danny and the huntsclan vanished. Skulker just went invisible and flew away. Danny caught the orb. The Halfa then saw a red dragon fly towards him. Danny was guessing that this was the American Dragon that the huntsclan had mentioned. Just then, the dragon yelled, "Hey, hand over the Orb of Melorphis!" Danny looked at the glowing orb. "Uh-oh." Danny said to himself. "This can't be good."

_**Well, there's chapter 6 for everyone! I'm gonna try and update my other stories sometime this week. (in case u 4got, I have 2 others ("The Great Team-Up" (BloSC) and (Random Stories (Miscellaneous Cartoons))**_

**_PLZ REVIEW! NO FLAMES! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM WELCOME! _**


	6. Framed

_**Hey Everyone! I'm back! Thank u reviewers! The reason I put that A/N up asking for an opinion is because I wanted to know how many of u would read it. (I didn't ask my friends 'cause my friends and I don't really share an interest in most shows that I watch .) **_

_**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN AD:JL OR DP! I WISH I DID…BUT I DON'T!**_

CHAPTER 8…………FRAMED

Danny went intangible as Jake charged towards him and tried to give Danny a hard punch. Jake swung his fist to punch Danny, but he missed. His fist went right through Danny and Jake had just punched the air. Danny spoke. "Listen to me. I didn't steal this orb. I was framed." Jake used his fire breath but still no effect because Danny once again went intangible to dodge it. Jake replied. "If you didn't steal it, then who did?" Danny answered the question while dodging another punch (and then fire breath) from Jake. "I don't know. They appeared out of nowhere when I was fighting Skulker." Jake looked confused and said, "Who's Skulker?" Danny became tangible and replied, "Skulker is one of my arch enemies. He's the Ghost Zone's greatest ghost hunter." Jake caught Danny off guard and punched Danny hard.

Danny once again spoke. "Listen to me. I think that Skulker teamed up with that group that came and framed me." Jake (still in dragon mode) gave Danny a disbelieving look. "Why should I believe you? You have the Orb of Melorphis. And there's no evidence that you were framed." Danny blasted Jake with a ghost ray and it hit Jake. "I didn't want to do that, but you left me no choice. Will you please at least hear me out? I can kinda describe the people who framed me." Jake tried to punch Danny again, but Danny once again went intangible to dodge it. Jake replied to Danny's comment. "Okay then. What did they look like?" Danny looked relieved that the dragon was finally listening to him. "They both had masks. One of their masks looked like a green ninja mask. The other one had a mask that looked like an open dragon's skull." Jake was about to give Danny another punch while he was caught off guard, but then stopped to think for a minute. Danny spoke to Jake again. "Well, I'd love to stay here and fight or chat, whichever one you choose, but I need to go. But before I leave, here." With that, Danny handed the Orb of Melorphis to Jake and then flew down to where Sam and Tucker were and then hid to change back to Danny Fenton.

Danny ran over to Sam and Tucker. They all left and went back to where they had told Jake that they would meet him when they get back...(supposedly from the hotel). Jake flew back to his grandfather's shop to give him the orb. Lucky for Jake, he and Danny agreed to meeting in front of the shop. Jake, Trixie, and Spud got back to the shop before Danny, Sam, and Tucker. When Danny, Sam, and Tucker got back to the shop, Danny had already called his mother to see if it was ok. Lucky for Danny, it was. Jake, Trixie, and Spud were waiting for the ghost-hunting trio to get back. Danny spoke. "I'm sorry it took so long. We had to sit through one of my dad's invention introductions after I asked my mom." Jake replied. "It's okay. I had to help my grandpa with something for a while. Anyway, guys, this is Danny, Sam, and Tucker. Danny, Sam, and Tucker, this is Trixie and Spud."

Sam replied. "It's nice to meet you." Trixie spoke this time. "Same here." Then, after all that was said, Jake said, "We'd better get to my house before it gets too late."

_**Well, there's chapter 8 for u! hope u liked it! **_

_**(2 ALL OF U WHO R WONDERING…JAKE DOESN'T REALLY KNOW THAT DANNY HAS POWERS…HE'S ONLY SUSPICIOUS)**_

**_PLZ REVIEW! NO FLAMES!_**


	7. Private Conversations

_**Hey Everyone! I'm back! Sorry 4 the long wait. I had friends over and I had 2 finish my summer reading (if I ever become president of the US, then I will BAN SUMMER READING! (NO MORE SUMMER READING! NO MORE BOOK REPORTS! NO MORE SCHOOL! (unless it's a fun school!(no offense if u like school, but I don't like school))))(my summer is over at the end of this month(NOOOOO!) so, I won't be able to use the computer for anything but homework(I WILL ALSO BAN HOMEWORK(NO MORE HOMEWORK!))anywayz…I will b able 2 use it when I'm done and on weekends (as long as my dad isn't home) Thank u reviewers! Ok, my chapters r now messed up 'cause I got rid of the A/Ns that I put…so I'm just gonna begin where I left off at the chapters…(this is chapter 9)…Sorry if this is confusing u!…b4 I go…I just wanna reply 2 Angel of Forgotten Souls' review…Jake doesn't know about Danny having powers and vice versa…they're only suspicious of each other. Also, b4 I get to the fic…I have a completely random question that's totally off-topic, but I need to ask…I saw the commercials 4 the TV movie "My Life as a Teenage Robot: Cluster Prime", and the commercial announcer said, "Brad is covered in butter…Don't ask."…Why did Brad cover himself in butter? Sorry...that was a completely random question, but…I HAD TO ASK! Sorry this is so long…but I'm soooo hyper! (YAY HYPERNESS!) Anywayz…ON WITH THE FIC! **_

_**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN AD:JL OR DP! I WISH I DID…BUT I DON'T!**_

CHAPTER 9…………PRIVATE CONVERSATIONS

Jake, Trixie, Spud, Danny, Sam, and Tucker all got to Jake's house before nightfall. They played videogames for about three hours and then it was time for Danny, Sam, and Tucker to go back to the hotel. They say their goodbyes, and Danny, Sam, and Tucker leave.

When Danny, Sam, and Tucker are gone, Jake pauses the game. Trixie isn't very happy because she wanted to continue playing the football game that was going on in the game console. "Yo, Jakey, can we go on with the game?" Jake shakes his head. "In a minute Trixie. I have a hunch. Didn't the ghost kid sound and look a lot like Danny?" Trixie responds, "I wouldn't know Jake. I didn't hear the ghost kid. But I did see that Sam and Tucker were on the ground looking up at him, and they do look similar. I think they were with the ghost kid. Yo, Jake, if your suspicions are correct, and Danny is the ghost boy, are you gonna trust him?" Jake thinks for a minute, "I don't know. I might. I mean, when I saw that the ghost boy had the Orb of Melorphis, he told me that he was framed and then explained the people." Trixie just responds, "Listen, Jake, if he just explained some people that could have possibly framed him, then he must be guilty." Jake responds back, "Or he could have been telling the truth. The descriptions match perfectly with the huntsclan. And it is possible that the huntsclan has teamed up with this Skulker that he was telling me about. I need to find a way to talk to the ghost boy without fighting him."

TO DANNY……

Danny, Sam, Tucker were walking back to the hotel when a thought occurred to him. "Hey guys, do you think that the dragon kid sounded and looked a lot like Jake?" Sam answered, "I wouldn't know what the dragon kid sounded like, but they did look pretty similar." Danny had just replied, "of course I would like to know who those people were and what they wanted." Tucker spoke and got into the conversation for the first time, "I don't know who they are, but it seems like they wanted to get rid of the dragon and use you to get rid of him for them." Danny replied, "Yeah, it does seem like that's what they wanted. I need to find a way to talk to the dragon kid without fighting him."

_**Well there's the next chapter for u! hope u liked it! Hope it was long enough! **_

_**Once again…thank u reviewers! **_

_**And also once again…sorry 4 the long A/N at the top!**_

_**PLZ REVIEW! NO FLAMES!**_


	8. Planning

_**Hey Everyone! I'm back! Here's chapter 10! (or…whatever chapter this is) Anywayz…ON WITH THE FIC! **_

_**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN AD:JL OR DP! I WISH I DID…BUT I DON'T!**_

CHAPTER 10…………Planning

**DANNY…………**

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were back at the hotel thinking of ways to talk to the dragon they had run into earlier that day without getting into a fight with him again. The trio had just finished getting ready for bed. There were only 2 beds so Danny, Sam, and Tucker had decided to sleep on the floor while Jack and Maddie get one bed, and Jazz got the other. Lucky for the three of them, they had brought their sleeping bags just in case. The hero and his sidekicks were each in their sleeping bags but were all lying on their stomachs, discussing a few different ways to talk to the dragon and maybe even teaming up with him so he could defeat Skulker without having to worry about the people who framed him at the same time. Tucker had thought about fighting the dragon again if it put up another good fight. Sam was totally against that because that would be trying to harm an animal. Danny's idea was to just find him and once the dragon started to throw a punch, he would just go intangible/invisible and just start talking about teaming up. And if that idea didn't work…well, he just decided he'll think of that when he gets there.

TO JAKE…………

Spud and Trixie were sleeping over Jake's house that night. They were all just sitting up talking about ways to talk to the ghost boy that they had just met earlier that day without getting into another fight with him. Spud thought he could just start throwing punches so that the ghost boy would listen. Trixie had disagreed because "the ghost boy would just keep on goin' invisible while Jake tried to punch him." Jake just thought he could try to just talk to him and if things don't go well…he'll have to think of that when he gets there.

_**Well there's whatever chapter that is! (I decided to stop counting while I was in the middle of this chapter!) Anywayz…hope u guyz liked it!**_

_**HOPE IT WAS LONG ENOUGH!**_

_**PLZ REVIEW! NO FLAMES! **_


	9. Plan Into Action

Hey everyone! I'm back! Here's chapter 11 (or…whatever chapter this happens 2 b…(I lost count a long time ago) Thank u reviewers…& I know that the last chapter was short, but I had things I had 2 get done & I wanted 2 get another chapter in b4 I got to them…not 2 mention, I had friends coming over so I had 2 get the last chapter done. This chapter may b short as well…but the reason 4 that is that it is now 1:30 A.M. (I know, morning…but I can't sleep (school starts soon (8/30)(-shudders at the thought-), so I decided 2 update my stories)…anywayz…with that all said…ON WITH THE FIC!

_**Disclaimer- DO I LOOK LIKE I CREATED AD:JL/DP? I DON'T THINK SO! I OWN NOTHING! ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! GOT IT! (I'm really getting tired of saying that!)**_

CHAPTER 10…………PLAN INTO ACTION 

JAKE & DANNY………

The next day, Jake, Trixie, and Spud were all at the skate park when Jake saw the ghost boy from yesterday fly by. Jake stopped his skateboard when he got to the bottom of the ramp and pointed it out to Spud and Trixie. "I'll be right back, guys." He had said to them. With that, he went to find a place to safely become the American Dragon. "Dragon up!" After he had transformed into his dragon-self, he flew off to where the ghost boy was. "Hey! Ghost boy! Looking for something?" Danny looked in Jake's direction. "Actually, I was looking for you." Jake looks surprised. "Why were you looking for me?" Danny replied, "I need your help. I think that my enemy, Skulker, has teamed up with one of the people you usually fight." Jake snapped out of his state of shock. "Wait a minute, you were looking for me because you wanted to call it truce?" Danny answers, "Yeah. So…What do you say?" Jake replies, "I was going to look for you asking the same thing. I can't believe this."

Sam and Tucker were standing on the sidewalk, when Tuck asked, "Do you think they're gonna fight before they make an agreement?" Sam easily answers the question that was just given to her. "No Tuck. I think they've already made an agreement." All of a sudden, Trixie and Spud walk up behind them, knowing that Jake was flying, trying to compromise with the ghost boy. Trixie looks confused and asks Sam and Tucker. "What are you two doing here? And where's your friend, Danny, I think his name was?" Luckily, they were right outside a restaurant. Tucker tries to come up with an answer, but Sam stops him before he can say anything and says, "He went in there to…" She tried to think of an excuse, and then suddenly came up with one. "Make a phone call. He had to call his older sister, but he couldn't use his cell phone because it ran out of energy." She then noticed that Jake was not with Trixie and Spud. "And where would Jake be at this time of day?" "He had to…" Trixie thought of an excuse quickly. "Work at his grandpa's shop again. You know, he has to work there everyday, even on the weekends."

Meanwhile, Jake and Danny were still up in the air, talking. Danny asked Jake, "Are you half dragon, or a full dragon?" Jake replied, "I'm half dragon. Which means, I have to balance between school and fighting the evil magical forces. What about you? Are you half ghost, or full ghost?" Danny replied to this question, "I'm actually half ghost. Which would mean the same thing for me, except I have to balance between school and battling evil ghosts, which there are a lot of."

All of a sudden, Jake hears a voice coming from behind him, and Danny sees who it is. "Hello whelp. Did you really think I'd go back to the Ghost Zone like I said without defeating you first? Oh, and by the way, I'd like you to meet a couple friends of mine. I just met them yesterday. This is Huntsmaster, and his helper, Huntsgirl." Danny replies, "Actually, I didn't think you'd go back to the Ghost Zone. You never seem to stay there, so I decided to expect any ghost attacks that happen from now on. I won't know who'll show up next, but at least when I send you back to the Ghost Zone as usual, you can warn the rest of the ghosts I usually fight. You may also want to add that I've been training for a while now." After hearing this, Skulker replies, "I'll be sure to defeat you this time, ghost child."

Well, there's whatever chapter that was for u! (like I said last chapter, I stopped counting!) hope u liked it! It may b short, but it's now 2:15 AM (still morning) & I really want 2 update my other stories.

_**HOPE IT WAS LONG ENOUGH! PLZ REVIEW! NO FLAMES!**_


	10. Fighting Skulker

_**Hey everyone! I'm back! Here's chapter whatever! (I lost count a long time ago) Thank u reviewers! I'm sorry if the chapters r short…but I can't tell until I update & the chapter is posted.(I'm using Microsoft word so when I'm finished typing, it makes it seem longer than it is on just a reminder…this is AFTER "Reign Storm"! anywayz…with that all said…ON WITH THE FIC!**_

_**Disclaimer- DO I LOOK LIKE I CREATED AD:JL/DP? I DON'T THINK SO! I OWN NOTHING! ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! GOT IT! (I'm really getting tired of saying that!)**_

CHAPTER 11…………FIGHTING SKULKER

**JAKE & DANNY………**

After Skulker's "I'll be sure to defeat you this time, ghost child" line, Danny's reply was, "You seem confident in that. Are you really sure of that? Because the last time you tried to defeat me, you ended up being hit with your own traps, causing you to temporarily freeze where you were." Skulker was furious with this response. "That won't happen this time whelp. I'll be sure to have your pelt at the foot of my bed this time. And this time, I have a little help, which you will meet later." Danny had another remark to give Skulker. "I still have a problem with the whole 'my pelt at the foot of your bed' statement. Why don't you just come for the revenge? Better yet…" With that Danny had fired a ghost ray at Skulker and it was a direct hit. Skulker was forced back and he crashed into a brick wall. Skulker got off of the wall. "You will pay for that ghost child." And with that, Skulker tried to fire one of his nets that he almost always uses to capture Danny, but it was intercepted by a fireball. And then a voice was heard. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Skulker turned around to see a red dragon flying right there in front of him. "You must be that American Dragon the huntsclan told me about. No matter, I'll just have to defeat the both of you, that's all. And considering the competition, this will be easy." Danny had a reply to Skulker's last comment about the 'competition' being easy to defeat. "Hey! I heard that! Did you just forget how many times I've defeated you already? Have you considered that?" Skulker heard this, and was even more furious with the ghost boy. "You'll pay for that remark ghost boy!" After that was said, Skulker threw one of those box things to capture Danny. **(u know, the box thing that Vlad Plasmius had used to disrupt Danny's powers in _"Bitter Reunions"_)** Lucky for Danny, he easily dodged it and it fell all the way into a trash can. **(Ironic. Isn't it?)** "You have lousy aim considering you the 'Ghost Zone's greatest predator!'" Now, Skulker was _really _furious. 'My plan is working.' Danny thought. Danny was floating right in front of another brick wall. 'Hopefully he'll try to throw a punch at me.' It turns out, that Danny was forming a plan at the top of his head at the moment.

Skulker did exactly what Danny was hoping for, and threw a punch right at Danny. Jake, who had no idea what Danny was doing, yelled, "Hey Ghost Boy, Look out!" Danny easily dodged Skulker's punch just as planned. Skulker ended up punching the wall so hard, that his hand was in so much pain, that he couldn't fight Danny, or Jake, anymore. Danny now took the opportunity to trap Skulker in the Fenton Thermos. Skulker was sucked right into the thermos and had vanished. Danny flew over to Jake. "Hey, thanks for stopping that net from getting me. I had a plan for if he did capture me in that, but your plan worked too. Oh, and by the way, my name's not 'Ghost Boy' or 'Inviso-Bill' it's Danny Phantom." Danny held up a hand for Jake to shake. Jake shook Danny's hand and said, "It's nice to have formed an alliance Danny Phantom. I'm only called 'the American Dragon'." Danny responded. "I agree. I'm glad we formed an alliance. I don't think we're done yet. We still have to fight the huntsclan. Plus, I think Skulker could have told the huntsclan about the rest of my enemies. For all I know, the huntsclan could be trying to contact another of my enemies right now."

**MEANWHILE…**

A lonely, single man in his forties, was sitting in his cottage in Colorado just reading the newspaper, when his doorbell rang. He got up to go answer it. When he answered it, he saw two people, both dressed similar to the way a ninja dresses. The older one spoke. "I heard you're allies with Skulker…Let's sit and chat…I have a proposition for you…"

_**Hope u all liked it! I think u can all tell who the huntsclan went to ask for help. Anyway…What is gonna happen next? Which one of Danny's enemies will show up after the huntsclan? READ THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT!**_

_**O, & BTW, I may or may not update over the week. If I don't update, then it'll have to wait until the weekend of the 17th & 18th (I won't update the 16th 'cuz I wanna watch "The Ultimate Enemy" I can't wait!)**_

_**PLZ REVIEW! NO FALMES!**_


	11. Proposition & Downtime

_**Hey everyone! I'm back! Here's chapter whatever! (I lost count a long time ago) I'm sorry 4 the long update…I had writer's block…plus, I was watching the ultimate enemy! (it was the best tv movie that Nickelodeon has put out so far! (in my opinion at least)) Thank u reviewers! I'm sorry if the chapters r short…but I can't tell until I update & the chapter is posted.(I'm using Microsoft word so when I'm finished typing, it makes it seem longer than it is on just a reminder…this is AFTER "Reign Storm"! anywayz…with that all said…ON WITH THE FIC!**_

_**Disclaimer- DO I LOOK LIKE I CREATED AD:JL/DP? I DON'T THINK SO! I OWN NOTHING! ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! GOT IT! (I'm really getting tired of saying that!)**_

CHAPTER 11…………THE PROPOSITION & DOWNTIME FOR THE HEROES

**SOMEWHERE………**

The man had willingly let the two people in masks into his cottage. The one dragon-skull mask spoke. "We are the huntsclan. I am the huntsmaster, and this is huntsgirl." The man replied to this introduction. "Pleasure to meet the both of you. I am Vlad Masters, also known as…" He changed into his ghost self and continued, "Vlad Plasmius." **_(A/N: I know that was kinda stupid…but plz bear with me…)_** Vlad Plasmius then changed back into Vlad Masters. The huntsmaster replies, "So Skulker was not lying when he told me that you are half ghost. That's great. We need you to help us destroy the American Dragon. Normally, we'd do the task for ourselves, but this time the American Dragon has a new ally." Vlad looks amazed at this comment, and says in reply to the huntsmaster's comment. "Would this new ally be a ghost? And if so, would the ghost's name be, by any chance, Danny Phantom?" The huntsmaster answers, "Why yes the ally is a ghost. And his name just might be Danny Phantom. So you've heard of him?" Vlad takes a sip of his tea and replies, "Of course I've heard of him. He's my archenemy. And I'll let you in on a little secret about him. Danny Phantom is also half ghost. His name in human form is Danny Fenton. And I think I have a plan of how I can take them by surprise…at least take this American Dragon that you speak of by surprise…"

**MEANWHILE…(JAKE & DANNY)……**

Jake and Danny were both now in human form, (& still unaware about the other one's powers) hanging out at Jake's house playing video games with Trixie, Spud, Sam, and Tucker. They were playing the football game that you'd usually find Jake, Trixie, and Spud playing on one of the three's consoles. Jake, Trixie, and Spud were on one team (playing as the Green Bay Packers), while Danny, Sam, and Tucker were on the other (playing as the New England Patriots). So far, Jake, Trixie and Spud were winning by three points after three quarters. Danny said aloud to Sam and Tucker, "Come on guys, we can win. I know we can. All we have to do is get a three-point field goal to tie, and a touchdown to win." Jake, after hearing that, had replied competitively, "You can try, but there's no way you're gonna beat us!" Danny, being competitive, replied, "actually there is a way…we get to start off with the ball, and we're very close to our end zone, meaning it will be very easy to score a touchdown!" The play had started and Danny, Sam, and Tucker ended up getting the touchdown and extra point just in time. The game had ended with a score of Green Bay, 24 **_(just_** **_2 let u know, they scored 3 touchdowns, 3 extra points, & 1 field goal worth 3 points)_**…New England, 28 **_(they scored 4 touchdowns, & 4 extra points)_**. Jake said to the trio, "that was a good game." Danny replied, "yeah, you guys played a good game too." Danny then realized the time and had to get back to the hotel, along with Sam and Tucker of coarse. They all bid their goodbyes, and Danny, Sam, and Tucker all left, headed towards the hotel. When the three had left, Trixie asked Jake, "Yo, why didn't you ask Danny about the ghost boy?" Jake responded, "that's a good question. I don't know. I'll try and ask him tomorrow."

Danny, Sam, and Tucker, were on their way to the hotel when Tucker had asked Danny, "Why didn't you ask Jake about that dragon we saw?" Danny responded, "I don't know Tuck. I'll try to ask him tomorrow."

_**There's chapter whatever 4 u all! I hope u enjoyed it! **_

_**PLZ REVIEW! NO FLAMES! **_


	12. Questions & Surprises

_**Hey everyone! I'm back! Here's chapter whatever! (I lost count a long time ago) I'm sorry 4 the long update…my computer has decided 2 b stupid & disconnect me from the internet! My uncle came over 2 fix it last Saturday, but it disconnected me from the internet again & he needs 2 check it out over this weekend if me &/or my dad can't figure it out 4 ourselves (which is probably gonna happen)…anyway…Thank u reviewers! I'm sorry if the chapters r short…but I can't tell until I update & the chapter is posted.(I'm using Microsoft word so when I'm finished typing, it makes it seem longer than it is on I'm also thinking about making this a little more interesting and putting Dash in the story…(u know, mayb Brad could b his cousin or something & that's y he's there) just a reminder…this is AFTER "Reign Storm"! anywayz…with that all said…ON WITH THE FIC!**_

_**Disclaimer- DO I LOOK LIKE I CREATED AD:JL/DP? I DON'T THINK SO! I OWN NOTHING! ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! GOT IT! (I'm really getting tired of saying that!)**_

CHAPTER 12…………QUESTIONS & SURPRISES

WISCONSIN……… 

Vlad was talking to the huntsclan, when he came to the point of telling them his idea. "I have more allies and I'm sure they would be more than happy to help. I know for a fact that they all hate Danny Phantom too. I was sure that Skulker would be a real challenge for the boy, but I guess I was wrong. And we can't ask him to go try again…" The huntsmaster interrupted. "And why can't we?" Vlad responded, "I was getting to that! Now, where was I? Oh yeah, We can't ask him to go and try again because he's trapped in that thermos that young Daniel carries around and Skulker's only chance of escaping is if Daniel releases Skulker into the Ghost Zone again which won't be until whenever the Fentons go back to Amity Park." Huntsgirl joins the conversation. "So, what are we gonna do now that Skulker's gone?" Vlad thinks for a minute. "Hmm…Skulker's in the thermos…" The Box Ghost randomly flies in. "I am the Box Ghost! Ruler of all containers, cardboard, and square!"Vlad is still too busy thinking, "Box Ghost is too stupid and weak and would easily end up in that thermos as well…" The Box Ghost heard this and said, "Hey! I have feelings too, you know! Beware!" And with that, he flies away. Vlad finally comes out of his train of thought and says, "Where can I find you? I may need a little more time to figure out who to send." The huntsmaster speaks. "Why don't we come back tomorrow? Maybe you'll have found someone by then." Vlad replies, "That's a great idea. I'll see you tomorrow then?" Huntsmaster says, "You may count on it." The huntsclan left and Vlad was the only one left in his cottage. **(A/N: I know Vlad may not hav a ghost portal in his cottage, but in this fanfic he does (he also has a basement in his cottage)) **Vlad headed down to his basement and towards his ghost portal. Vlad turns into his evil ghost side and flies into the portal. Plasmius flies around for a while, when he finally runs into one of his allies. Not only was this ghost an ally of his, but this ghost was also one of the many enemies of Danny Phantom…

MEANWHILE (DANNY)……………… 

It was the next day after beating Jake, Trixie, and Spud at the football video game, and Danny, Sam, and Tucker were taking a little walk. Jazz had decided to go to the mall and meet them back at the hotel, while his parents were at the ghost hunters' convention just like they said they would be for the whole time it was here. They were walking past the skate park when they heard a very familiar voice coming from the skate park. "Hey Fentonio!" The trio turn their heads just to see Dash Baxter, resident bully, walking from the half pipe towards the fence. Danny, seeing Dash, just thinks, 'oh no' but says to Dash, "Dash, what're you doing here?" Dash replies, "I'm here visiting my cousin for the week." They look behind Dash and surely see another blond jock. Dash then returns the question to Danny. "What're you three doing here?" Danny was thinking about making something up, but decided that he better tell the real reason. "My parents are at a ghost hunters' convention, but this is more like a vacation for me, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz. Happy? Now if you'll excuse us, we'll be taking a little walk." Danny, Sam, and Tucker were about to take off when Dash had stopped them again. "What's the big rush, Fentina? Why don't you give the half pipe a try?" Dash said while handing Danny the skateboard that he was holding. Danny was reluctant to go and try but decided that he'd better, because if he didn't, there'd be no doubt that Dash would make him anyway. 'Okay, here goes.' He thought as he was on his way to the half pipe.

While walking to the half pipe, he heard a familiar voice that made him stop. "Yo, Danny!" Danny turned around to see none other than his new friends, Jake, Trixie, and Spud. "Hey Jake, Trixie, and Spud." Danny greeted. His greeting was followed by the one question that Danny knew was coming. "I didn't know you skateboarded." Jake commented. Danny's reply to this was, "Actually, I don't skateboard. Dash is making me do this so I can brake a bone or two." He then whispers so that only Jake, Trixie, and Spud can hear him. "He always seems to get a kick out of seeing me in pain." Danny then says out loud, so that he can be heard by Dash, "Well, I'd better get this over with."

Before he could take a step, he saw Jazz running up to him. "Danny, you need to come back to the hotel room. Mom and dad are expecting a visitor and they said that we need to be there." Danny asked his older sister, "Jazz, it's the middle of the day. Didn't mom and dad say that they'd be at the convention until six?" Jazz replied, "Yes, they did. But they want us there so that they know that we're ready and the hotel room is clean." Jake, who was on the half pipe just a minute ago, came over and asked, "Hey Danny, who's this? Because Brad's cousin apparently likes her." Danny responded, "Oh yeah, Jake this is Jazz, my older sister. And Jazz, this is the new friend I was telling you about, Jake, and his friends, Trixie and Spud." Jazz had left and was on her way to the hotel and Danny then looked at Jake and added a little afterthought. "And I already know that Dash likes my older sister because she usually tutors him and they can't get any work done because he's always way too busy not focusing and staring at her. Anyway, I should probably go get ready for the guests that my parents are expecting. I'm surprised that they actually know someone in New York. Well, See you later Jake. Bye Trixie, bye Spud." Spud saw a butterfly and started to watch it fly, so he was way too busy focusing on the butterfly to pay attention. Danny then started to head back to the hotel, along with Tucker and Sam.

They were almost at the hotel, when all of a sudden, his ghost sense went off…

_**Well, there's chappy whatever 4 u! (like I said in the A/N the top…I quit keeping track a long time ago)…anyway…I hope u all liked it! I know, I'm so evil 2 u all with the cliffys…& ghost that Danny sensed was the same ghost that Vlad had found and had asked to help him and the huntsclan…u won't know who it is until next chapter though…so plz keep reading!**_

_**O…& btw…if u LUV (or even just like randomness)…plz read & review my story "Random Fairy Stories" (I'll get some AD:JL characters in there soon…) it's in the 'Miscellaneous Cartoons' section!**_

_**PLZ REVIEW! NO FLAMES!**_


	13. Secrets Revealed

_**Hey everyone! I'm back! Here's chapter whatever! (I lost count a long time ago) I'm sorry 4 the long update…I had a really bad case of writer's block…anyway…Thank u reviewers (4 reviewing & 4 being patient with me…)! I'm sorry if the chapters r short…but I can't tell until I update & the chapter is posted.(I'm using Microsoft word so when I'm finished typing, it makes it seem longer than it is on I'm also thinking about making this a little more interesting and putting Dash in the story…(u know, mayb Brad could b his cousin or something & that's y he's there) just a reminder…this is AFTER "Reign Storm"! anywayz…with that all said…ON WITH THE FIC!**_

_**Disclaimer- DO I LOOK LIKE I CREATED AD:JL/DP? I DON'T THINK SO! I OWN NOTHING! ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! GOT IT! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE PLOT! (I'm really getting tired of saying that!)**_

CHAPTER 13…………SECRETS REVEALED

**NEW YORK CITY………DANNY………**

Danny, Sam and Tucker were almost at the hotel when Danny's ghost sense went off. 'Uh-oh…' Danny thought. "Uh, guys, we have a problem…" Danny said to his two best friends. Tucker replied, "I wonder who it is this time…" As if on cue, someone had said, "Hey, Dipstick. Miss me?" They turn around to see none other than Ember. Danny changed into Danny Phantom and started to fight her. Danny replied to Ember's comment, "Actually, no. But thanks for asking." Ember turned the dial on her guitar to the picture of the two fists and strummed the strings once sending out two blasts that looked like two giant pink-colored fists. Unfortunately for Danny, he wasn't fast enough to dodge it and ended up getting hit. Danny had sent a ghost ray towards Ember and got a direct hit. The blast forced Ember to go flying back and crash into the wall that was behind her. As she was getting up, Danny said to her, "Had enough yet?" Ember responded to that, "You wish. I'm not giving up that easily."

Meanwhile, the huntsclan were watching the fight from the roof of a building. Huntsmaster was deep in thought, thinking about when the right time to join would be. Once he saw that Ember was getting her butt kicked by Danny Phantom, he said, "Come, huntsclan. Now's the perfect time to join in the fight." With that, the huntsclan got ready to fight.

Danny was really kicking Ember's butt until an unexpected blast came from behind Danny and hit him in the back. Danny looked back to see who his attacker was, and saw that it was the huntsclan. 'Oh great…what do they want?' Danny thought to himself, but then decided to repeat the question out loud, "Hey, what do you want? You're not any of my enemies." Huntsmaster replied, "You are an ally of the American Dragon, am I right?" Danny nodded. Huntsmaster continued, "An ally of the American Dragon is an enemy of the huntsclan. Huntsclan, get him." The rest of the huntsclan attacked.

All of a sudden, a ball of fire comes out of nowhere and hits the huntsclan. Danny turned around only to see that the ball of fire came from none other than the American Dragon. Once Ember saw that she and the huntsclan were in real trouble, she decided to retreat, but before leaving she said, "I have other things to do. But don't worry I'll be back. Later dipsticks." And with that, she vanished.

Now it was only Danny Phantom and the American Dragon vs. the huntsclan. Huntsgirl threw the first punch towards Jake, and the rest of the huntsclan, including huntsmaster, went after Danny.

Danny was easily defeating the part of the huntsclan that was going after him. Two of the huntsclan members lunged themselves at Danny. Danny went intangible and the two members of the huntsclan collided with each other. He then sent ghost rays towards the rest of the huntsclan.

Jake's fight with huntsgirl was going great for Jake. Huntsgirl tried to lunge herself towards Jake, but that idea backfired for her and she went face-first into the wall that was behind Jake.

The Huntsclan decided that this was too much for them so they decided to retreat for now. "We haven't given up American Dragon, We'll be back soon," Huntsclan had said. And with that, the huntsclan went away.

Danny flew back to the ground with Sam and Tucker and changed back into Danny Fenton, without realizing that the American Dragon was still flying above them and saw Danny Phantom turn into Danny Fenton. Jake flew down to Danny, Sam, and Tucker. "No way," Jake (still in dragon mode) said. "I can't believe that it's been you helping me all this time." The trio of ghost fighters looked confused, but Danny spoke up, "What the heck are you talking about?" Jake turned back into his human self and said, "I can't believe that you're Danny Phantom. I'm the American Dragon." Danny responded, "No way…so it's been you that came to help at just the right time…"

_**I know…it's a bad cliffy…but I ran out of ideas…anyway…Jake knows Danny's secret & Danny knows Jake's secret now…what will happen next? I don't know yet…when u review…plz giv me some ideas 4 the next chapter…anyway…**_

_**PLZ REVIEW! NO FLAMES!**_

_**O…& b4 I go…if u ABSOLUTELY LUV randomness…u need 2 read my random stories called "Random Fairy Stories" (it's under the 'Miscellaneous Cartoons' section)**_


	14. Two Ghosts Down

_**Hey everyone! I'm back! Here's chapter whatever! (I lost count a long time ago) I'm sorry 4 the long update…I had a really bad case of writer's block…anyway…Thank u reviewers (4 reviewing & 4 being patient with me…)! I'm sorry if the chapters r short…but I can't tell until I update & the chapter is posted.(I'm using Microsoft word so when I'm finished typing, it makes it seem longer than it is on I'm also thinking about making this a little more interesting and putting Dash in the story…(u know, mayb Brad could b his cousin or something & that's y he's there) just a reminder…this is AFTER "Reign Storm"! anywayz…with that all said…ON WITH THE FIC!**_

_**Disclaimer- DO I LOOK LIKE I CREATED AD:JL/DP? I DON'T THINK SO! I OWN NOTHING! ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! GOT IT! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE PLOT! (I'm really getting tired of saying that!…but I don't wanna get sued…so I hav 2 say the disclaimer)**_

CHAPTER 14…………TWO GHOSTS DOWN…

**NEW YORK CITY………AFTER SECRETS ARE EXPOSED…**

Jake responded, "Yeah…I don't get how I didn't notice the similarities before. You both look alike, except for the hair, eyes, and costume, you both sound alike…" Danny replied, "I should've guessed that it was you…you both sound alike, and…that's it actually…you have it easy when it comes to keeping your identity a secret."

All of a sudden, out of nowhere, Ember comes back. "Hey dipstick. I know I haven't been gone long, but I figured you missed me again, so I decided to drop by." Danny retorted while transforming into his ghost mode, "Okay, two things. One: I didn't miss you at all. Two: remind me who came up with that 'dipstick' comment, I think it was the same hack that writes your songs. Was it not?" Ember came back with her own retort, "I'll answer that for you…you already used that 'dipstick' thing for a witty banter…remember?" Ember then turns a dial on her guitar and sends a pink blast that was shaped like a couple of fists towards Danny.

The blast hit Danny and he ended up hitting a wall. He gets up and sends one of his ghost rays towards Ember, which came out to be a direct hit, making Ember drop her guitar. She just floated there for a minute. Danny decides this would be the best time for a little witty banter, "What's the matter? Completely powerless without your guitar?" That's when Ember got mad and blasted some fire (from her hair) towards Danny. _Forgot about that…_Danny thought to himself. Luckily, Danny dodged the blast just in time. "Hey dipstick, stay still one minute so I can blast you!" Danny once again retorted, "It's such a shame you can't blast me unless I stay still or you have your guitar." With that, Danny sent another ghost ray towards Ember and hit her again. This time Danny actually sucked her into the Fenton thermos before she could do anything else. While she was getting sucked into the thermos, he heard, "I'll be back dipstick!" Danny then closed the thermos, flew down to where Sam, Tucker, Jake, Trixie, and Spud were, and then turned back into his human self.

"Two down…who knows how many to go," Danny said.

**IN COLORADO………**

The huntsclan returned to talk to Vlad. They came only to talk about any other villains the ghost boy had. "Well…there are more…" The 40-year-old hybrid said. **(A/N: I don't think Vlad has ghost files on his laptop, but in this fic, he does) **He then looked through some files on his computer to find another tough opponent for the teenage hybrid. Huntsmaster decided to speak up, "Well…who's the toughest villain he's ever faced?" Masters (he was in human mode) responded, "The two toughest opponents he's faced are me, and Pariah Dark…" Thorn **(A/N: I think that's what they called huntsgirl. Right?)** decided to speak at this one, "Where is this Pariah Dark? He may be able to help us."

Vlad had looked up from his computer, "There's no way we're asking him. He'd never help me, let alone, all of us, after what happened last time he was free." The huntsmaster and Thorn decided not to ask. Huntsmaster decided to speak up again, "What about you? Surely you'll be attacking him sooner or later. We can't afford another loss." Vlad then stopped his search and replied, "I will…when the time is right. But for now…I found us another opponent for Daniel…"

**_Well…here's where I end this chapter…once again…I'm _so_ sorry 4 the long wait…I had writer's block…WHO IS DANNY'S NEXT OPPONENT GONNA B? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! (btw…I'm thinking of changing the title…if any1 has any ideas 4 a new name 4 this story…plz don't hesitate 2 put it in ur review!)_**

_**PLZ REVIEW! NO FLAMES!**_

_**(& plz…nothing about length…I'm trying as hard as I can 2 make longer chapters…but I already explained the reason in the beginning A/N)**_

_**O…& b4 I go…if u ABSOLUTELY LUV randomness…u need 2 read my random stories called "YAY RANDOMNESS & HYPERNESS!" (it's under the 'Miscellaneous Cartoons' section)**_

_**WELL…UNTIL NEXT TIME!**_

_**Queen S of Randomness 016**_


	15. It Can't Be!

_**Hey everyone! I'm back! Here's chapter whatever! (I lost count a long time ago) I'm sorry 4 the long update…I had a really bad case of writer's block & I had school stuff 2 do…anyway…Thank u reviewers (4 reviewing & 4 being patient with me…)! I'm sorry if the chapters r short…but I can't tell until I update & the chapter is posted.(I'm using Microsoft word so when I'm finished typing, it makes it seem longer than it is on I'm also thinking about making this after "Ultimate Enemy" instead…this one review gave me an idea! anywayz…with that all said…ON WITH THE FIC!**_

_**Disclaimer- ME NO OWN DP OR AD:JL! GOT IT!**_

CHAPTER 15………IT CAN'T BE!…

**(huntsclan & Vlad)…THE GHOST ZONE………**

"Where are we going?" The huntsmaster asked. (Huntsmaster & huntsgirl were in some vehicle sorta like the specter speeder). All they got for a reply was "I told you, we are going to find Daniel's toughest opponent." Huntsmaster responded to this, "Do you even know where he is?" His reply, "I know where he is, I just have to find the area that it's in." Huntsgirl decided to speak up, "Where exactly is this opponent?" Vlad finally got tired of the questions so he finally answered them, "If you must know the opponent just happens to be a future evil version of Daniel's ghost half. He's in Clockwork's tower and in one of those thermoses. All I have to do is find Clockwork's tower and find the thermos." They kept going further into the Ghost Zone and finally they found Clockwork's tower. For some odd reason, the master of time was nowhere to be found. "Well, that's no problem for us," was all that Vlad said. He went over and pushed the release button on the Fenton thermos that held Danny's ultimate enemy. **(A/N: I should probably mention now that I will call danny's evil self Phantom & danny (the good one) either Danny or Danny Phantom)** Phantom was released and all he said was, "Well, well, well, if it isn't my cheesehead archenemy. To what do I owe the honors?" Vlad smirked and then replied, "I've come to ask you a favor…"

**(Jake & Danny)…NEW YORK CITY………**

"So, what do you wanna do?" Tucker asked for the third time. "I dunno. What do you wanna do?" Spud replied. Jake, Danny, Trixie, and Sam were just sitting there being bored, and listening to Tucker and Spud go back and forth with 'I don't know. What do you wanna do?'. Danny finally got tired of listening to this and decided to cut in before he could hear those words again. "Listen guys, this is obviously getting you nowhere. I have an idea. Who wants to go to the arcade and rage against the machines?" That got everyone's attention. "Me!" Everyone replied in unison.

They all were on their way to the arcade when Danny's ghost sense went off. "Great. Who is it now?" Danny was really getting tired of all these ghosts showing up. He went somewhere to hide and go ghost. When he returned, not only was he already in ghost mode, but he was also fighting an all-too-familiar ghost that they had thought they had seen the last of. "This can't be!" Danny exclaimed. Phantom replied, "Believe it, 'cause it is." Danny asked his evil self, "How did you get out of Clockwork's tower without him knowing you had left? Better yet, how did you get out of the Fenton Thermos? It's impossible for a ghost to escape from it!" Phantom just gave a little evil chuckle and responded, "All excellent questions. And the answers are pretty simple. I got out of Clockwork's tower without him noticing me because he wasn't in his tower (and I thought he'd never leave the tower at all.). I got out of the Fenton thermos because that Cheesehead archenemy of ours stopped by with a couple of friends." Then, it all made sense to Danny. "Wait a minute…Vlad was behind all this?" Danny asked. "Oops…I guess I gave out a little too much information." Was the reply he got. Jake then came into the conversation, "And I'll bet this Vlad guy you're talking about is working with the huntsclan."

Phantom then hit Jake, Trixie, Spud, Sam, and Tucker with that force field thing that doesn't allow them to move. **(A/N: does anyone know what that's called?)** He then turned to Danny. "Now that your little helpers can't help you, let's get the party started."

**_That's where I end this chapter…srry if it's short…I just wanted 2 update & this is all I can think of at the moment…the next chappy will b Danny fighting Phantom (evil Danny)…plus one of Jake's enemies stop by 4 a visit (& I'll tell u this: it's NOT the huntsclan yet)…_**

_**Anyway…REVIEW! & NO FLAMES!**_


	16. The Battle

_**Hey every1! I'm srry it takes so long 2 update…after this chappy i hav a VERY IMPORTANT announcement (especially 4 all DP fans)! remember: this fic is AFTER TUE...thanx 2 all u reviewers! & on with the fic! (after the disclaimer...)**_

_**DISCLAIMER- ME NO OWN DP, OR AD:JL! GOT IT?**_

CHAPTER 16...THE BATTLE

Danny was already to fight his evil future jerky self. Danny tried to throw a punch at Phantom but no use, Phantom had dodged it. "What's the matter Danny? I thought it was a piece of cake for you last time. Why don't you just make it easier for yourself and me and use your ghostly wail." Phantom had taunted. "How is that easier for me?" Danny asked. Phantom just came up with another taunt, "Oh, you're right. That would make it easier for me, since it just makes you weak." Danny fires a ghost ray at Phantom, and this time it was a direct hit. "What happened?I thought you were supposed to be tougher than me.Too busy taunting, were you?" Phantom was not happyand duplicated into four Phantoms. "Do you honestly thinkI'll let you win? Think again." all four Phantoms said in unison. Then they all fired a ghost ray at Danny. Unfortunately, it was a direct hit. _'That does it!' _Danny thought to himself. _'Time to kick things up a notch.'_

Danny then decided that this was the perfect opportunity to use his ghostly wail because Phantom was not paying much attention. Danny then got ready to use his ghostly wail, but unfortunately, Phantom saw him and fired another ghost ray towardsDanny. This time Danny easily dodged it. Danny fired another ghost ray towards Phantom**(u know...like the 1 he use in FBC 2 destroy the hugenutcracker)**and it was a direct hit. Danny got ready to use his ghostly wail again, and thistime hewas actually able to let it out.Phantom went flying towards the wall that was right behind him. Before Phantom could fight back, Danny sucked him into the thermos.

Just then, Clockwork showed up. "Thank you so much for recapturing Phantom, Danny. Maybe it's time to kick the security for this up a notch. Maybe a ghost sheild that works on ghosts and humans. I think one of those boneheads that had released Phantom dropped one." Clockwork left(probably to install that new security system that he was talking about) and the heroes were now on their way back to Jake's house.

**COLORADO...**

Vlad and the huntsclan was watching the whole thing from where they were. **(probably some kindof camera thingy where they can see what's going on...idk)** "I thought you said this plan was fool-proof Plasmius!" said a very angry huntmaster.The 40-year-old half ghost replied to this, "Well,at leastI tried to defeat my target! I don't see you trying!" The huntsgirl then spoke, "Huntsmaster, I think he may be right. We should try and slay that dragon next." Huntsmaster then grinned an evil grin **(I know no 1 can c his real face**, **but trust me...he was grinning evilly)**, "That is an excellent idea huntsgirl. ButI think we should attack thedragon when Plasmius attacks the ghost boy. ButI do have a challenger forthe American Dragon..."

**_Sorry it was short...I'm not 2 good with writing battle scenes. I hope u liked it! & b4 i go...here's that very important announcement i need 2 say..._**

(Originally posted by WingsOfMorphius)

**ATTENTION!**

**As I'm sure most of you are already aware, Nick is threatening to cancel Danny Phantom after just three seasons (for the official statement from Butch, go here;**

**http/ butchhartman. com/ forumIII/ index. php? act ST&f 2&t 7072&st 0# entry170905 **

**without the spaces)**

**Naturally, I'm one of the people fighting to keep Danny Phantom running, so I beg you to send in letters with my own to the following address;**

**Cyma Zharghami or Marjorie Cohn**

**Nickelodeon **

**1515 Broadway **

**New York, New York **

**10036 **

**USA **

**Attention: Programming.**

**And to sign the petitions below (Again, without the spaces);**

**http / www. petitionspot. com/ petitions/ SaveDannyplease**

**http / www. petitionspot. com/ petitions/ fightfordanny**

**http / www. petitionspot. com/ petitions/ DannyPhantom**

**http / www. petitionspot. com/ petitions/ dannyphantomrules**

**And don't forget to spread the word! With your help, we can save Danny!**

**Wanna keep Danny up and running? Sign these petitions, and send in your letters! Every little bit counts! If you can, I suggest you copy and paste this to your stories! Come on, people, let's show Nick not to mess with Danny and his fans!**

_**SAVE OUR GHOST-BOY!**_


	17. Huntsclan Looks For Help

_**Hey evry1…I am sosososososooooooo srry that I havnt updated in a while…ive just had this HUGE case of writers block…also, my inetrnet disconnected me...again! plus I had other stuff 2 do…like school, homework, etc…I hav kinda gotten over writers block…I decided that I would update since I havnt updated in a while…I am gonna TRY & make it a long chappy…if it's not, then plz b happy that i at least updated!...I just wanna thank all the reviewers! THANK U! & now…heres the disclaimer that I am being FORCED 2 write…mutters I wouldn't hav 2 if ppl would understand that I own nothing…**_

_**DISCLAIMER- does it look like i own AD:JL & DP? If I owned these shows there would b an EPISODE based on this…not a FANFIC!**_

CHAPTER 17 (or whatever chapter this is…)………HUNTSCLAN LOOKS FOR HELP

**SOMEWHERE………**

The hunts clan and Vlad were on their way to look for an opponent for the American Dragon. So far they went to the brownies…the brownies ended up yelling like crazy…"Anger-management problems" according to hunts master. Plus, it would be too easy because the American Dragon knew their weakness…shiny things…

Next, they went to Pandarus, the evil warlock that owns Pandarus Island… according to Pandarus, he didn't fight…he sent ogres **(A/N: that is what Pandarus had 2 fight Jake…right?)** to fight for him. Then, they went to a bunch of trolls. Two problems with them: one, it would have to be at night because they turn to stone in the sun. And two, they're afraid of dragons. Then, they went to the next enemy…the Dark Dragon. This time they got lucky…the Dark Dragon was more than happy to help. "Excellent. You go as soon as you can." Hunts master said.

**MEANWHILE………**

Jake, Trixie, and Spud were just hanging out at Trixie's house. Danny, Sam, and Tucker had to go back to the hotel for some reason…something about Danny needing to help his sister with something…"So what was it that Danny, Sam, and Tucker needed to do?" asked Trixie. Spud responded, "Oh! Maybe they're going to defeat this ghost king that's really powerful!" Jake and Trixie give him a weird look, but Jake was the one to speak, "Umm, Spud, Danny said that was what he did a few months ago…" All they got was a "oh…I knew I heard about a ghost king somewhere…"

**DANNY………**

Danny did have to help Jazz with something. Apparently, it was just the Box Ghost (…again!). Jazz didn't know that Jake knew Danny's secret, which is why she said she needed help back at the hotel. After Danny was finished fighting the Box Ghost, he asked Jazz, "Why didn't you take care of him yourself? He's not a threat to anyone." Tucker added to that, "Yeah, I mean, Danny never has to waste any energy on him because he's so easy." Jazz's reply was, "Mom and dad took all the ghost hunting equipment, and you have the Fenton thermos, so I couldn't do anything about him." Danny responded, "Ok, I get it. Anyway, for future reference, Jake knows my secret, so you don't have to be so vague as to why you need my help next time." Jazz replied, "Ok, well you can go back now. See you later." The other three members of Team Phantom all replied in unison, "Bye Jazz"

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were all on their way back to Jake's when they saw Jake fighting this black dragon. "I'm gonna go help him." And with that, Danny transformed into his alter ego again.

Jake was fighting the Dark Dragon for the third time. "How did you survive that fall back at that construction site?" The Dark Dragon just laughed evilly and replied, "It takes more than a bunch of wood to stop me." And with that he threw a punch at Jake. Jake just barely dodged it and threw a fireball at the Dark Dragon. The Dark Dragon caught it and threw it back at Jake. Jake didn't have time to dodge it so he was hit. Danny decided that now might be a good time to help his new friend. He got ready and sent a huge ghost ray at the dark dragon. The dark dragon didn't see that coming and was hit. "I see you've got a little help. Let's see if we can fix that."

He blew fire in Danny's direction, but Danny easily dodged it by going intangible. "Ha! Is that all you got?" Danny mocked. The dark dragon was too surprised to notice Jake throw another fireball and hit him this time. The dark dragon fell and Danny fired a ghost ray and Jake threw another fireball at the dark dragon. After that, Danny and Jake knew that they won that battle for now because the dark dragon had fled the scene before he could be hit again.

Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jake, Trixie, and Spud were all at Jake's grandfather's shop discussing what had happened. "I think Plasmius is up to this somehow." Danny said. Jake agreed and added, "Yeah, and I think the hunts clan has something to do with this too."

**MEANWHILE………**

Vlad Plasmius and the Hunts clan were all sitting in Vlad's cottage in Colorado discussing their next plan. "I say now we strike." Plasmius said. The Hunts clan agreed. Hunts master added to that, "So it is settled. We strike tomorrow to defeat the American Dragon and Danny Phantom once and for all…"

_**And that's where I leave u 4 now…HaHa! I left u all with a cliffy! And now u hav 2 wait until the next time I update! The next chappy will probably b the 2nd-2-last chappy…meaning there r probably 2 more chapters in the story! Anyway…REVIEW! OR ELSE! & NO FLAMES!**_


	18. Final Battle

_**Hey evry1…I decided 2 update again & I am gonna TRY & make it a long chappy…I just wanna thank all the reviewers! THANK U! & now…heres the disclaimer that I am being FORCED 2 write…mutters I wouldn't hav 2 if ppl would understand that I own nothing…**_

_**DISCLAIMER- does it look like i own AD:JL & DP? If I owned these shows there would b an EPISODE based on this…not a FANFIC!**_

FINAL BATTLE

**NEW YORK CITY……**

Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jake, Trixie, and Spud were all hanging out at Central Park (without being disturbed). Danny and Jake were talking about their adventures, Sam and Trixie were talking about likes and dislikes, and Tucker and Spud were arguing over who had cooler powers. "Danny!" said Tucker. "No! Jake!" Spud countered. "Nu-uh! Danny does because he's half ghost!" Tucker argued again. "Spud once again countered with, "Jake does because he's half dragon!" **(A/N: Don't you just love where this is going?)** Danny and Jake stopped their conversation to attempt to stop Tucker and Spud's debate out of fear of people overhearing their argument.

Anyway, they finally had some down time from fighting ghosts/magical creatures so they could finally talk like this, and actually get a chance to get to know each other better.

Then, all of a sudden, their down time was cut short by a pink ecto-blast that came their way. They were all able to dodge it just in time even though they didn't see it coming. Danny and Jake turned into their alter egos and got ready to fight. "Hey Plasmius, don't you think pink is a little girly for you?" Danny mocked Vlad. Vlad just came back with, "There's that teen wit of yours again. Think Daniel, I won't attack you if you simply just join me." "When are you going to just forget about that idea! I WILL NEVER JOIN YOU! And it's comments like that that make me call you a crazed up fruit loop." Danny remarked. "Suit yourself Daniel, but in the end, you will fail." Vlad said before finally attacking. He lunged for Danny trying to get a good punch in, but Danny saw that coming and quickly turned intangible. Danny fired a ghost ray at Plasmius and it hit. Vlad hit the ground hard and fired back at Danny once he regained the little bit of energy he lost when he was hit.

Meanwhile, Jake was fighting the hunts clan nearby. "Well, the down time was nice while it lasted." commented Jake. "It must have been, now prepare to be defeated dragon." Said Thorn. Jake remarked, "Thanks but no thanks. I'm not the one that's always defeated…that would be you." With this Jake threw a fireball at the hunts clan, and it was a direct hit. The hunts clan members weren't too happy about this and fired a green energy ball thingy at Jake, but he managed to dodge it just in time. Unfortunately, that's what the hunts girl was hoping for. Apparently, there was a mirror-like thing behind the American Dragon and it bounced off the reflector, and hit Jake.

Back in Danny and Vlad's battle, it seems that Vlad is winning. What Vlad didn't know was that Danny had a couple of tricks up his jumpsuit sleeve. He only knew about one of them, but he didn't know about the other yet. Danny thought this would be the perfect time to try out his plan. He duplicated into two Dannys and then took in a huge breath. Then, both of the Dannys let out a powerful ghostly wail. Danny may have been too weak from using the ghostly wail (double the power than usual if you think about it), but Vlad was also really weak from being hit with twice the power than before. He figured that now would be a good time to retreat while he still had at least a little energy left.

Meanwhile, back at Jake's battle with the hunts clan, Jake seemed to be winning. He decided that now would be a good time to throw another fireball since he hasn't thrown one in a while during this battle. The hunts clan retreated seeing that most of the clan was injured.

Jake flew down to where Danny was to see how his fight had gone. "You okay?" He asked the human hybrid. Danny smiled and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. I always get weak after using my ghostly wail. Of course, this time I used my power to duplicate and my ghostly wail at the same time. I just used too much energy. But I can still walk."

They were once again hanging out at Central Park when Jazz came to get Danny and his friends. "Danny, it's time to go back to the hotel so that you can pack so we can head home tomorrow." Jazz said to her little brother. "Ok Jazz. We're coming! We'll see you guys tomorrow." Danny called back to Jake and his friends.

_**I kno…bad place 2 end this chapter…& I kno it's a short chappy…& I also kno that I stink writing battle scenes…so u don't hav 2 nit-pick any of those in ur review bcuz I already did that 4 u…anyway…the next chapter will b the last…& does any1 want me 2 write a sequel 2 this? Tell me in ur review! REVIEW! & NO FLAMES!**_


	19. Goodbye

_**Hey evry1…I decided 2 update again & I am happy/sorry 2 say that this is the last chappy of this story! YAY!…anyway…if u wanna c a sequel then PLZ PLZ PLZ tell me in ur review! & I just wanna thank all the reviewers! THANK U! & now…heres the disclaimer that I am being FORCED 2 write…mutters I wouldn't hav 2 if ppl would understand that I own nothing…**_

_**DISCLAIMER- does it look like i own AD:JL & DP? If I owned these shows there would b an EPISODE based on this…not a FANFIC!**_

GOODBYE 

**HOTEL……**

It was the last day of Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz's vacation. **(A/N: remember chapter 1? 4 Jack & Maddie, this whole trip was 4 a ghost hunters convention)** After they have been packing for a while, they finally finished. Jack and Maddie have been all packed up an hour ago. They said that the four teens could hang out for two hours at the most. After that, they had to head back to Amity Park.

Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz stopped by Jake's grandfather's shop to see if Jake and his friends were there. Fortunately, they were. "Hey! Wassup?" Was what they heard when they first entered the shop. That was obviously Jake speaking. Danny's reply was, "Nothing much. Just stopped by for the last two hours that I'll be here so we could say goodbye."

Danny and the rest of Team Phantom enjoyed the last two hours hanging out with Jake, Trixie, and Spud. Unfortunately, the two hours went by pretty fast so they had to go. But before they left, Danny gave Jake a piece of paper, which had contact information. It had a phone number (which was only for once in a while) which read 555-1221 **(A/N: that is their phone number! Remember TUE? That was the number that Mr. Lancer called!)** address, etc.

The four members of Team Phantom were on their way back to Amity Park, Oregon **(A/N: obviously with Jack and Maddie)**. This trip was fun, and they'll never forget about this adventure, considering that they had made new friends here. Now they had a whole other week of school, tests, bullies, ghost fighting, etc.

Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz were in the back of the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle, or if you wanna put it in shorter terms, the Fenton RV, talking about their adventure. Jazz wasn't with the trio during the adventure, so she was talking about what she did during the trip, which included going shopping for her parents while they were at the convention, staying at the hotel reading or watching TV, going to the mall, going to the library, etc. Danny, Sam, and Tucker all filled her in on what happened during the trip. They all had agreed on two things. One, they were glad that they made new friends while on this trip. And two, "No Box Ghost there to waste valuable time beating up." That was when the Box Ghost randomly phased through the RV and said, "Hey! I have feelings too you know!" After he flew away, Team Phantom was left just wondering how he had heard this, but ended up laughing hard at this.

They were all unknowingly thinking the same thing: 'would they ever run into Jake and his friends again?' Guess only time will tell…

**_Well…that's the end of it! I hope u guys enjoyed it! & shocking news 2 all DP fans that havn't heard this yet: on June 9 the new DP tv movie will air on nick…this is the part where I screamed…Danny's secret will b revealed! AHHHHHH! Anyway…I'm thinking about making a sequel…I've decided 2 take a vote 2 c how many want a sequel…here's a small summary so u guys kno I hav a little idea of what it will b about…_**

_**-----LOOKS LIKE WE MEET AGAIN…**_

_**The Long family and Jake's friends (that includes Jake, Hayley, Fu, Grandpa, Jake's mom, Jake's dad, Trixie, and Spud) take a vacation to Amity Park, Oregon. Meanwhile, Dark Danny has escaped and he has teamed up with the Dark Dragon. Luckily, Jake and friends run into Team Phantom and they once again team up to stop Dark Danny and the Dark Dragon. Will they succeed?----**_

_**Now…if u review then me & Cosmo will giv u some string! (or rope…if u prefer rope, which in Jorgen's words, 'it's like string, but manlier!') **_

**_Anyway…REVIEW! & NO FLAMES! (& plz tell me ur opinion about that sequel…that summary is just an idea so it may not b exact) _**


End file.
